Rio: peso plumas
by phoenix-bird-blu
Summary: Es una parodia de gigantes de acero en el que agregare a uno de los personajes de carliz97 (Agron). Blu encuentra una pequeña armadura de boxeo y agron lo entrena y se dedica a la lucha como "el ave fenix" (parodia de atom) y al final debera pelear con el campion un aguila calva llamada Chris apodado "el dios del trueno" (parodia de zeus). Qué pasara? vean y sepan.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic. Y les pido que no me critiquen no tengo muchas ideas así que las saco de otras películas, aquí no hay robots solo aves con armaduras de plástico duro y no hay humanos (bueno si hay pero ninguno habla, Linda, Tulio y Fernando no salen pero se les menciona), los controles se cambiaron por reconocimientos de voz dentro de los cascos. Bueno disfruten. **

La historia comienza con un flashback en San Leandro donde un guacamayo amarillo anaranjado llamado agron habla por teléfono con otra ave **(****N/A: Ya sé que las aves no usan teléfonos pero esta es mi historia, además no son como los teléfonos humanos, son conos de madera con números que salen colgando de lianas de arriba de la nada cuando suenan****)**

Hola –contesta agron medio adormilado

Agron donde estas? –dice el otro- y lo más importante donde esta mi dinero?

Jack ya te dije aquí lo tengo –dice agron

No soy jack soy bill –dice bill- también le debes a jack? –Pregunta en tono de enojado- quiero que me pagues a mi primero

Bien bill ya… te… voy… no puedo –dice entre cortado

Que pasa se corta –dice bill y luego agron cuelga y ve a tres polluelas en la entrada de su cabina.

Disculpe señor –dijo la más pequeña- ese es ambush?

Am, si –dijo agron

Podemos verlo? –dijo la mayor

Am, si, esperen –dijo dirigiéndose a un cuervo grande y fuerte con una armadura de plástico duro- amigo, despierta tienes visitas

Eh, qué pasa? –dijo ambush despertando

Este es ambush –dijo agron

Con qué pájaro peleara? –dijo la pequeña

La verdad, eh qué haces? –dijo interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir al ver a la mediana con una cámara

Le voy a tomar una foto –dijo la mediana

Claro, por 5 dólares –dijo agron **(****N/A: En esta historia las aves también hacen todo con dinero****)**

Quiere que paguemos? –dijo la mayor

No, quiero que me paguen –dijo agron

Hay, ya vámonos de aquí –dijo la mediana

Oigan solo era broma -dijo agron

**-En la feria de San Leandro**

Había una enorme zona de toreo de tamaño ave y un gato negro en una jaula.

Oigan me dijeron que debía pelear con un gato de 1kg y eso no pesa 1kg –dijo agron

Aaaagroon!, el tiempo ha sido muy cruel contigo, Como estas? –dijo un gallo de pelea que se acercaba

Rick tengo un problema mí… -dijo agron y fue interrumpido por rick

Ya espera no te alteres, sabes cómo te recuerdo? –Dice rick- con tu mirada arriba en este lugar cuanto te deje noqueado, poww- dice rick haciendo un uppercut al aire asustando a agron

No hagas eso –dice asustado

Oigan ya van a iniciar o no? –dijo un ave que se acercaba

Un momento espera mi ave iba a luchar con un gato de 1kg por $300, verdad? –le pregunta agron a rick

Si es correcto –responde rick

Ese pesa 3kg cuando mucho –dice reclamando

Mira te dire que, o pelea el pájaro –dice sacando un fajo de billetes- o no tendrás tu paga!, jajaja –dice riéndose

Tu largo –dice viendo al otro riendo y rick hace un gesto de "hazle caso"

Eso es lo que quieres pues te diré que, mi ave contra tu gato –dice serio- un solo ganador y sin trampas

La apuesta? –dice rick interesado

20,000 –dice agron

20,000? Tienes 20,000 ahorita? –dice rick

Están en mi cabina –dice

Está bien tu ganas –dice susurrando- pero, si pierdes y no pagas no podrás escapar de la paliza que te voy a dar –dice amenazador- ya lo hice una vez así que no creas que no lo volveré a hacer

Aquí hablas mucho pero en el ring te apartas como nena –dice en tono burlón- cerramos el trato?

Está bien, poww –dijo dando otro uppercut al aire- denle mucha suerte la necesitará

**-Iniciando la pelea**

Bienvenidos a la feria de San Leandro –dice rick iniciando- díganme hay algún fan del boxeo de pájaros aquí? –dice y todos aplauden- miren señores yo los entiendo, sé que no podemos dar un gran viaje hasta Dallas y gastar $30 para ver una pelea de la liga de EUA, así que decidí ofrecer una pelea de pájaros aquí en nuestra feria de San Leandro –dice- y ahora con Uds. aquí esta AMBUSH!

Tu turno mi amigo –dice agron y ambush entra al ring- gira que vean tu maravilloso tu

Gracias –dice ambush haciendo boxeo al aire

Eso es poder y el rival de ambush gano el 2º lugar en la competencia del gato más salvaje –dice rick- con Uds. BLACK THUNDER!

**(N/A: Me tardare en la pelea así que pondré un video, solo imagínense que envés de robot hay un cuervo con armadura igual al ambush de la película y envés de un toro un gato negro, hay una parte en la película en la que el toro le arranca la pierna a ambush pero en el fic. le rompe la pata y le saca la rodillera, bueno sin más ni menos aquí el video)**

watch?v=eD77edbJIg0

Al terminar el video ve a las polluelas irse con la rodillera de ambush

Oigan, dénmela –dice pidiendo la rodillera

Claro, por $5 –dice la mayor imitando a agron

Paganos -dice la menor

Jajaja, que les pareció –dice rick yendo con agron- ahora regreso por mi paga, no me vallas a fallar

Ahí aparecen dos aves con una camilla con ambush.

Ambush lo siento –dice agron y ambush lo toma del cogote con su pata buena y dice

Cuando mejore te voy a dar una buena golpiza de la que te vas a acordar de mí –dice en tono amenazador y soltando a agron- llévenme lejos de este loco

Los pájaros lo llevaban a un ornitólogo y agron se dirigía a su cabina a escapar de rick.

Ve a dos pájaros acercarse y golpea a uno.

Un paso más y te unirás a tu novia –dice en tono amenazador

Alto venimos a hablar –dice al que no golpeo- recuerdas a Carolan

Es mi ex novia que quiere? –pregunta agron

Nada, falleció –le contesta el otro

Recuerdas a max? –le pregunta el otro

Es mi hijo, no lo veo desde que nació, fue hace 2 meses –dice- también falleció?

No, está bien –dice el sujeto- por eso vinimos

Agron se fue a Nuevo México a ver a su hijo no sin antes ver que rick se puso molesto al ver que se fue sin pagar

**-En Nuevo México**

En una cueva que se usaba como tribunal estaban enjuiciando la custodia de max.

Esta corte se disputa en el juicio de custodia de Max el guacamayo amarillo anaranjado –dice el juez- madre Carolan, fallecida, padre Agron –luego se dirige a la tía de max- Debra tía del muchacho

Como ya le comente mi esposo marvin –comenzó ella- tiene un dueño que es acaudalado (los que no sepan significa millonario) así que podemos proveer bien a max

Me alegra oírlo, pero por falta de testamento según la ley de Nuevo México el padre tiene la custodia –dice- agron quien está al tanto de esta audiencia y esperamos su llegada

Fuera del lugar aparece agron hablando por teléfono con alguien

No, necesito un nuevo pájaro y una armadura nueva –dice- ambush tenía una pelea el sábado, necesito presentarme con algo y con alguien –dice estacionándose- la armadura de noisy boy está en venta? El ave que llevaba esa armadura fue un asesino en esos tiempos, cuanto ofrecen? –dice y luego escucha al hombre en el teléfono- nada mal, que defecto tiene? –dice y luego escucha- eso es todo? Nada mal –cuelga y luego entra al lugar

Dentro del lugar estaban hablando debra y el juez.

Agron renuncio a todos sus derecho de custodia cuando nació el niño –decía debra- yo puedo darle una buena vida a max –decía y luego agron entra al lugar

Wow –dijo en tono de "mejor me voy" levanto las alas a punto de irse y el juez lo invita a pasar

Por favor sea señor agron –dijo el juez

Solo vine a firmar un documento en donde renuncio a la custodia de mi hijo –dijo- solo vine a eso, había que estar presente?

Agron –dijo debra y agron voltea- te acuerdas de mí al menos? –dijo- debra la hermana de carolan

Oh si debra hola –dijo agron

Señor agron? –dijo el juez

Si? –dijo agron

Puede sentarse –dijo el juez

Agron hizo unos gestos y se sentó.

Señoría puedo pasar a ver a mi sobrino? –pregunto debra

Claro pase –dijo el juez- también Ud. señor? –dijo dirigiéndose a agron

Ah, qué? –pregunto agron

Puede pasar un tiempo con su hijo si lo desea –respondió el juez

Con el niño? –pregunto incrédulo

Si el niño, max tu hijo –dijo debra enojada

Si ya entiendo –dijo agron defendiéndose

Trabajar con esos fríos pájaros sin vida social te transformo en uno –dijo debra y se dirigió con marvin- espérame aquí

Si cariño –dijo marvin y agron pudo notar un anillo de 14 quilates en la pata de marvin y tuvo una idea

Señoría –dijo agron iniciando su plan- creo que necesito llamar ahora a mi abogado si no le importa

Adelante –dijo el juez

Agron salió del lugar esperando a que marvin lo siguiera

Donde, donde, donde –dijo susurrando con un teléfono apagado esperando a marvin- ahí estás –dijo al verlo y fingió hablar por el teléfono- lo enviaran con padres adoptivos –empezó- no, tienen fantásticas familias, jóvenes con energías –finalizo diciendo- gracias Michael, eso, eso haré –y colgó

Marvin se acerco

Hola, soy marvin el esposo de debra –se presento- a debra le encantaría adoptar a max –comenzó diciendo- a mi también, Bueno…

$750 –dijo agron interrumpiéndolo

$750? –dijo de sorpresa- es enserio? –agron asintió- el asunto es que teníamos planeado ir a Italia con un amigo y su esposa 1 mes en la toscana y otras regiones

Las dos parejas que lindo –dijo agron

Estaremos en Óleo, Brasil a finales de noviembre -dijo marvin

En noviembre –dijo y luego agrego- serán $1000

$1000 dólares? –dijo de sorpresa

Oíste bien –dijo agron

Estás loco? –pregunta marvin

Menos loco que tu esposa si le dices que cedí al muchacho al estado de Nuevo México –dijo en tono amenazador- lo que veo aquí es que solo hay un modo de que todos obtengan algo –dijo ideando algo- te diré lo que vas a hacer, le dirás a tu esposa que la custodia solo va a ser suya si me deja pasar el verano con el muchacho, si? –dijo- dile que me hizo sentir muy culpable por ser un padre que jamás estuvo ahí, que quiero compensárselo al niño, ser un mejor padre a partir de ahora –termina diciendo- ella acepta eso, tu eres su valiente héroe y todo el mundo gana

Ok, pero no le digas ni una palabra a debra entendiste? –dijo marvin aceptando

Claro que si –dijo agron

Te daré $500 esta noche cuando dejemos a max y la otra mitad cuando regresemos y lo entregues en persona en Óleo entendiste? –dijo marvin

Fue un placer negociar contigo –dijo agron y los dos se dan el ala

Agron luego en la corte firma el documento y le sede a max a su tía y saliendo habla con la misma persona con la que hablo.

Soy yo otra vez, comprare la armadura de noisy boy –dijo en el teléfono- tengo la plata, llévalo al gimnasio de Rio de janeiro y te veré ahí –dijo al sujeto

En la entrada del tribunal debra habla con agron.

Marvin me dijo que quieres pasar un tiempo con max –dijo debra- hiciste lo correcto al darme la custodia, carolan lo hubiera querido así –y luego dice- lo quiero devuelta para el 27 de noviembre entendiste? –dijo y agron asintió

Entonces iré a recoger a max –dijo marvin llegando con max

Los dos se van a Italia dejándolos solos.

Soy agron –dijo saludándolo- ha pasado tiempo, si sabes quién…

Lo arruinaste torpe –dijo max interrumpiéndolo

Que fino –dijo sarcástico

Sabes adonde irán? –dijo max

Italia –contesto agron

Si Italia, como es que termine contigo? -dijo max

Descuida niño te espera 1 mes de lujos y viajes –dijo agron

A donde vamos? –pregunto max

A Rio, Brasil –dijo agron- así que empaca nos vamos hoy mismo

Y los dos se fueron a Rio.

**-En Rio de Janeiro**

Al terminar el flashback en Rio se ve a agron en un gimnasio con sus amigos (blu, perla, rafael, eva, nico, pedro, kronc (este es un tucán bicolor de origen alemán que no salió en la película), sky, luna y blu Jr. (los últimos tres que se mencionan son los hijos de blu y perla)).

Y así fue como paso –dijo terminando la historia- compre la armadura pero ahora estoy buscando desesperadamente a alguien que la use.

Entonces vendiste a tu hijo por $1000, enserio? –dijo blu en tono serio

Que mal padre, yo tengo 18 hijos y aunque me sacan de quicio no me atrevería a vender a alguno –dijo rafael reprimiéndolo

Oigan luego hablamos de eso, ahora necesito ayuda con esto –dijo agron

Pues como se ve el diseño solo la puede usar un tucán –dijo blu viendo la armadura

Oh, yo la uso –dijo kronc- soy fuerte y grande

Pero no te queda, debe ser alguien fuerte pero que llene el traje –dijo blu

Entonces debo buscar –dice agron

Oye narigón, como te va? –dijo un guacamayo rojo que aparecio de forma repentina burlándose de rafael

Oye, te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas narigón –dijo enojado

Y, que harás? Narigón –dijo y rafael le dio unos golpes de boxeo dejándolo inconsciente y agron al ver eso tuvo una idea

Oye rafael –dijo agron

Qué pasa? –pregunto rafael

Has pensado ser boxeador? –dijo haciendo que todos entendieran a lo que se refería

Mi rafael no va a ser boxeador –dijo eva enojada- mucho que golpee a alguien pero que alguien lo golpee y lo mate, me dejaría viuda y con 18 hijos que cuidar

Las armaduras impiden que muera –dijo para tranquilizarla

Aun así no –dijo rafael

Por favor –dijo poniendo una cara tierna (se podría decir más tierna que la de los polluelos de blu y perla pero exageraría)

Ach, está bien –rafael acepto a regañadientes

Bien ve a ponerte la armadura, aquí te esperamos –dijo agron

Luego de 3 min. rafael apareció con la armadura puesta.

Órale te vez, poderoso –dijo perla

Enserio, porque me siento incomodo –dijo rafael

Ya te acostumbraras –dijo agron- ahora vamos a ganar la plata de payley **(****N/A:** Payley es la dueña del gimnasio que estaba ahí oyendo pero no dijo nada)

Ya afuera estaban blu y max.

Donde están mis llaves? –dijo agron buscando las llaves de su cabina con rafael adentro

Buscabas esto? –dijo max que tenía las llaves

Dénmelas –dijo agron

O vamos contigo o buscas las llaves en mi estomago –dijo blu tomando las llaves y metiéndolas en su pico

Está bien –dijo a regañadientes

Agron tomo las llaves y las coloco en la cabina y esta empezó a flotar, las 3 aves se engancharon y empezaron a volar hasta que llegaron a una enorme cueva que tenia un viejo letrero que decía "Crash Palace".

**-En el Crash Palace**

Las 3 aves entraron y se notaba al niño asustado.

Hey agron está en la casa –dijo un guacamayo albino

Hola finn –dijo agron

Ese tucán tiene la armadura de noisy boy? –pregunto sorprendido

Afirmativo –dijo agron

Ese tucán tiene la armadura de noisy boy! –dijo con mas sorpresa- esa cosa estuvo en Japón son menos violentos

Pues dime que tienes, el a cualquiera hará pedazos –dijo agron

Elige tu, son R$50 por cada uno más R$10 por cada round que sobreviva el pájaro –dijo finn- pelear hasta caer!

No, no, no, la pelea principal –dijo agron decidido

Oye amigo… -dijo finn

Finn tengo la armadura de noisy boy, una armadura tak mashido original y mi amigo Rafael está adentro de ella, si puede sobrevivir a sus 18 hijos puede sobrevivir a esto –dijo agron mas decidido

Quieres combatir a midas enserio? Es por R$500 garantizados, un solo ganador –dijo aterrándolo sin resultado

En verdad son R$500 eso quería oír –dijo agron

Oye, espera oye –decía max llamando su atención

Espera un momento, que? –dijo agron dirigiéndose a max

Pelea con uno de los novatos para ganar algo e irnos de aquí –dijo max

Escucha yo decido solo y si hace plumero a midas al fin me darán lo que quiero –le dijo y fue con finn- finn, derrotare a midas!

**-En la pelea**

Damas y caballeros presentando al gran peleador dorado! –dijo finn- este salvaje asesino vino al mundo para aplastar, con Uds. el poderoso, MIDAS!

Y aparece una figura familiar para blu y Rafael, y al verlo se sorprendieron, era nigel, que luego de ser derrotado por blu tulio dijo que por sus fracturas no volvería a volar, así que se dedico al boxeo de pájaros dado que ahí no se vuela tenía una armadura dorada y con la cresta salida y pintada de rojo, Rafael debería pelear con nigel. Luego de sorpresa aparece Eva con ellos.

Eva que haces aquí? –dijo blu con sorpresa

Vine a ver pelear a mi esposo –dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo pero a la vez con mirada de preocupación de que lo lastimaran

Su rival, un ave muy querida por muchos, usando la armadura de un peleador que viajo por todo el mundo pero hoy ha vuelto a casa y está listo para la batalla! –Dice finn- presentando a NOISY BOY!

Rafael entra en escena viéndose bien, con agron confiado y los demás nerviosos (incluyendo a Rafael).

Crash palace llego la hora de la destrucción! –dijo finn y todos gritaron- esta noche midas se enfrenta a noisy boy, noisy boy se enfrenta a midas, la pelea que estaban esperando Crash palace!

**(N/A: Aquí está el video de la película, hagan lo mismo que con la otra, en una parte midas le arranca el brazo a noisy boy y en otro le arranca la cabeza, en el fic. envés de arrancarle el brazo nigel le rompe el ala y en la otra parte nigel del fuerte golpe le saca el casco y Rafael queda inconsciente)**

watch?v=8reDF79iV_Y

Finalizando la pelea unas aves se llevan a Rafael en una camilla y Eva iba con ellos soltando lágrimas por el miedo de que se muera, pero antes va con agron enojada y lo toma del cogote.

Si se muere te mato –dijo amenazadora y luego lo suelta y se va con él

Cuando se va agron habla- esa pelea fue un fiasco, tengan coman –le dice a max y a blu dándoles unas hamburguesas y lo miraron con el seño fruncido- conservé la tarjeta de reconocimiento de voz, el resto es basura –dice y luego los ve- qué? –pregunta extrañado

Soy vegetariano –dice blu

Soy un polluelo, esto me hará daño –dijo refiriéndose a los condimentos

Pues tú come la lechuga y los tomates y dame el resto –le dijo a blu- y tú dame eso, mas para mi –le dijo a max

Jamás debiste exigir esa pelea –dijo blu en tono autoritatorio

Ah, eso crees, gracias genio –dijo agron sarcástico

Que nunca piensas como hacer las cosas y luego actúas –dijo max también en tono autoritatorio- no sabías que decirle a Rafael, esas combinaciones raras, no las sabias, solo las decías sintiéndote un experto –dijo- nunca le diste oportunidad

No era tan bueno –dijo agron

Rafael era lo cercano a un gladiador y noisy boy era una gran armadura –dijo blu

ERA, era una gran armadura, peleo en la liga mundial, fue genial, pero ve donde esta, es en este basurero donde los que fueron grandes vienen a morir –dijo agron defendiéndose

Y lo abandonas –continuo blu- es lo que haces cierto? Lo que no necesitas lo desechas

Wow –dijo agron por sorpresa de lo que dijo su amigo- fue una larga noche vámonos ya

Al salir vieron el casco de noisy boy en la entrada del lugar.

Bueno, la vendí por R$40 –dijo agron viéndola

**-En un basurero**

Los 3 pájaros entraron en un basurero para conseguir materiales para construir una nueva armadura.

Cuidado los reflectores son automáticos, si los miran nos atraparan –les advirtió agron

Nos van a atrapar y meter en jaulas –dijo blu- ya me acostumbre a estar en lo salvaje, no puedo volver a una jaula

Lo que necesitamos esta al este hay que darse prisa –dice agron mientras se esconden de los reflectores

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al este del lugar.

Que estamos buscando? –dijo max

Lo que sea, lo que sirva para armar otra armadura –contesto agron

Oye mira esto –dijo max viendo un viejo casco

Son de antes de que naciéramos, es un G1, la primera armadura de boxeo de pájaros –dijo agron- es increíble lo mucho que esto cambio

Qué? –pregunto blu

El boxeo, antes no hacíamos esto –dijo agron

Entonces, por qué ahora lo hacemos? –pregunto max

Esa es buena pregunta, el boxeo humano daba mucho dinero, así que unos contrabandistas por dinero secuestraron aves, les inyectaron esteroides, les ponían armaduras de plástico duro y los hacían salvajes para que pelearan, la policía les dio cadena perpetua, pero las aves decidieron que era entretenido intentar otro deporte humano, y así nació el boxeo de pájaros –termino de decir agron- yo era uno de ellos, pero en un accidente me dijeron que no volvería a pelear

Lo extrañas? –Pregunto max- el boxeo, lo extrañas?

Hay un precipicio atrás de ti cuidado –dijo agron iluminando con su linterna la zona

Wow es muy profundo apuesto que si aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh –dijo y luego cae y como era una noche de lluvia el agua le mojo las alas y no podía volar

MAX –gritaron blu y agron siguiéndolo

AGROOON, BLUUUUU, AYUUDEEENMEEEE! –gritaba cayendo hasta que algo detuvo su caída

MAX –grito blu llegando al lugar

MAX ESTAS BIEN? –grito agron llegando al lugar

Si, me atrapo una especie de rodillera de una armadura -dijo max viendo lo que lo atrapó

Tranquilo estamos aquí, no tengas miedo te sacaremos de aquí –dijo agron

Te tomaremos de las alas y tiraremos de ti –dijo blu

Listo, 1, 2, 3 –dijo agron y lo sacaron

Ya en un lugar seguro max cavo por esa área y vio una armadura de boxeo.

Agron, blu, creo que encontré una armadura completa –dijo max al ver la armadura sepultada

Y qué? Déjala hay que irnos –dijo agron

Esa cosa me salvo me la voy a llevar –dijo max

Esa cosa no te salvo nosotros te salvamos así que vámonos –dijo agron

Trae el carrito voy a sacarlo –le mando max

Quieres tu plástico sucio tu trae el carro yo me largo, vámonos blu –dijo agron llamando a su amigo

Yo me quedo a ayudarlo –dijo blu viendo a max

Como quieras –dijo agron y se fue dejando a los 2 sacando la armadura

**-En el gimnasio**

Payley entra y ve a agron con la armadura de ambush y noisy boy.

Es lo que quedo de la armadura de noisy boy? –le pregunta

Si, el casco es un buen adorno en la entrada del crash palace –dijo agron como si fuera un chiste

Agron –dijo enojada

Armemos otra juntos, hay buenas piezas –dijo buscando animarla

Agron todo esto es basura, ya ni estas en el juego, este gimnasio se cae y le prometí a mi padre no venderlo, nosotros te veíamos….el te veía como de la familia –dijo- acabaste con todo?

Hmm, tal vez haya esperanza, blu y max encontraron una armadura, podrías verla? –agron le pregunta

Es un diseño que no he visto, es un G2 utilizado como armadura de entrenamiento, no servirá de mucho agron –dijo payley

Entonces puedo ofrecerla para entrenamiento y ganar unos billetes –dijo agron

Agron –dijo payley enojada

Solo busco solución de… -dijo pero fue interrumpido

Es nuestra armadura –dijo max

Qué? –dijo agron confundido

Somos los que estuvimos toda la noche sacándola de la tierra, es nuestra –le explico blu

Suya, pues los repuestos que tiene son míos –dijo agron

Primero vean si todavía se usa y luego se pelean por ella –dijo payley

Entonces entra Rafael en escena vendado de casi todo el cuerpo y con un collarín.

Hola rafi, como te fue con tulio? –le pregunto blu

Pues dijo que sanare en 3 meses, pero hasta entonces no puedo volar y tampoco volveré a pelear –dijo feliz

Oye Rafael, enserio lo siento –dijo agron

No hay bronca, enserio –dijo aceptando su disculpa

Y, donde esta eva? –pregunto blu

Pues dos cosas –dijo Rafael- la primera es que no quiere estar donde este el condenado que casi mata a su esposo –dijo refiriéndose a agron y todos se rien- y la segunda es que ya que estoy herido no puedo dejar que me golpeen, así que ella cuidara a los niños hasta que sane –dijo feliz

Todos rieron con lo que dijo Rafael de sus demo… digo hijos.

Uy, mira esas heridas –dijo payley al verlo

La ventaja es que aun puedo bailar – dijo bailando un poco

Qué bien –dijo blu entre risas

Bueno, ya decidieron quien usara la armadura? –dijo payley

Yo lo hare –dijo blu

Pero blu, tu eres pequeño y débil, mira a Rafael, si peleas eso mismo te pasara o peor –dijo agron preocupándose

Blu y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que así fuera –dijo max- lo llame "el ave fénix", por los toques en llamas que tiene la armadura –explico- le consigues una pelea?

No lo creo además la armadura es de entrenamientos, los golpes los resiste pero no los regresa tan duro –dijo agron

No importa, quiero que pelee –dijo max

Es muy necio –dijo agron

Pues de tal palo tal astilla –dijo payley

Los 4 (blu, agron, max y rafael) salieron de viaje, no sin antes decirles a sus familias.

**-En Brasilia**

Blu y agron tiraban de la cabina con Rafael adentro por sus heridas y con max dormido sobre agron.

Oigan todos, vean eso –dijo agron señalando un cine abandonado que las aves usan como arena de lucha

Se notaba un letrero que decía "El dios del trueno vs. Axelrod" y los 4 lo vieron.

El campeón esta aquí, el dios del trueno esta aquí –dijo max sorprendido

Al llegar a la arena vieron cosas que decían de Chris "el dios del trueno".

Voy a buscar a bill, espérenme aquí –dijo agron y los 3 asintieron

Los 3 vieron a un grupo de aves con micrófonos aparecer.

Farra Lemkova, la hija detrás del proyecto padre e hija de Chris –dijo un loro dirigiéndose a una guacamaya militar de origen ruso- dicen que tu padre es la plata y tu eres la mente apoyando a Chris

Es muy gentil, pero le aseguro que la mente verdadera pertenece al gran tak mashido –dijo farra

Y, y, y, y como consiguió su cara al esquivo niño maravilla, ahora conocido como el mejor diseñador de armaduras? –dijo otro

Qué tal si Ud. se lo pregunta –dijo farra y luego se acerca un halcón peregrino de origen japonés

Tak, es esta la mejor invención de tak mashido? –pregunta otra ave

Chris es fuerte y listo y cada vez se hace más listo en cada batalla –dijo tak

Entonces quiere decir que… -dijo la misma ave

Se lo puedo asegurar –dijo tak interrumpiéndolo- no importa lo que pasa, lo que Chris ve, lo destruye

Todos se van dejando a blu, Rafael y max con el pico abierto mientras miraban a un águila calva que era Chris.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de ahí agron estaba hablando con un colibrí que era bill.

No voy a hacer negocios contigo agron –dijo bill

Vamos bill, solo necesito un respiro, por favor –dijo agron suplicando

Oye traes la cabina siempre traes un ave con una armadura ahí –dice bill

Es mi amigo blu y es una armadura G2 de entrenamiento, so sirve ni para chatarra, que hago con eso? –dice agron

El zoológico –dice- llévalo al zoológico, tienen una pelea mañana

Bill ni yo me acerco al zoológico –dice agron- solo necesito un préstamo, eso es todo

Lo dices enserio? –dijo

No mucho, unos R$10 o R$20, lo que tengas –dice agron

Te conozco bien, aunque me agradas… eres una muy mala apuesta –dijo yéndose y dejando solo a agron

Agron estaba esperando en la zona trasera del lugar esperando a los chicos, al abrirse la puerta ve un ave malherida boxeando al aire y ahí ve a los chicos.

Jajaja, viste eso, ese era axelrod –dijo blu

Donde estaban les dije que me esperaran en la entrada –los regaño agron

Es que no lo viste, chris estuvo sorprendente –dijo rafael

Sorprendente, eh? –dijo agron

Si fue fabuloso, vimos a chris cubrir a axelrod de golpes súper rápidos, fue increíble –dijo max- axelrod ni lo toco, no logro resistir el 1º round

Creen que eso es boxear, que chris medio mate a los perdedores que le envían –dijo agron

Axelrod no era un perdedor, y así son las cosas –dijo blu- y quiero ser parte de esto –dijo pidiendo a agron- si me consiguieras una pelea

Hey tu ganas estas de suerte –dijo agron solo para callarlo- hay un lugar llamado el zoológico y mañana tendrás tu pelea y será la única, bien?

Bien –dijo blu feliz

**-En el zoológico**

Los chicos estaban caminando en los pasillos del lugar y blu traía su armadura.

Sabes que vas a volver en pedazos? –le dijo agron a blu

Eso dices –le dijo blu y se encontraron con el ave a cargo

Mi nombre es agron y ellos son mis amigos –le dijo agron

Kingpin, dime kingpin –dijo la otra ave

Muy bien kingpin, ahora… -dijo agron y blu lo interrumpió

Cuanto por round? –dijo blu

Este habla enserio? –Pregunta kingpin y agron le hace un gesto- Está bien que se enfrente a mi peleador "metro" –dijo- te daré R$10 por 2 minutos de lucha

R$30 –dijo blu

Dije 10 amigo, te daré R$10 si quieres entrar ahí con metro

Dame R$50 por 2 rounds –dijo blu

2 rounds amigo? no creo que pases de 1 round –dijo kingpin

Tal vez lo haga –dijo blu

Jajaja, no –dijo burlándose

Y que si lo hago? –dijo blu

Si puedes sostenerte, después de 1 round, te daré R$100 –dijo kingpin- pero si quedas hecho trisas, t así será azulito, yo conservo las sobras

Accede a los 10 –le susurra agron

Hecho –dice blu

Trato hecho, a luchar –dijo kingpin

Debiste aceptar los 10 –dijo agron

Conseguí 100 –dijo blu

claro, si ganas -dijo agron

Hora de luchar, igual que un juego de ping pong en Hon Kong, la campana -grito kingpin y la campana sonó

**(N/A: Aquí está el video ya saben qué hacer)**

watch?v=hPozqJnVG-E

Al finalizar la pelea.

Debemos irnos, vengan –dijo agron- kingpin paga amigo

Si, si lo sé –dijo enojado

Lo destrocé –dijo blu burlándose

Hola, esa fue una buena pelea, el sábado hay una pelea R$400 garantizados y 7 si ganan –dijo un ave que les dio una tarjeta

400? Trato hecho, vámonos –dijo agron

**-En un parque cerca de ahí**

Los chicos decidieron descansar en un parque cerca de ahí.

Payley, soy yo, gano –dijo agron- así es, gano con su pedazo de basura-dijo- lo se, oh si los 3 están felices como no tienes idea, en fin solo llame pare decirlo, adiós

Ya era de día y los chicos estaban entrenando.

Llave, llave gancho, llave, llave gancho, llave, llave gancho –dijo Rafael y luego prendió a la música y empezaron a bailar hasta que agron apareció

Buenos pasos amigos –dijo agron

Rafael apago la música.

Oye tienes que ver esto, estuvimos trabajando en esto toda la noche, mira –dice blu tomando el auricular de comando de voz –le coloque el reconocimiento de voz a mi armadura

Eso es increíble –dijo agron sorprendido

Increíble? soy un genio –dijo blu

Oye estuvimos pensando en algo que te gustara –dijo Rafael- mira tú le enseñas a blu a boxear y le dices todo lo que le enseñes por el reconocimiento de voz y en sus peleas los 3 entraremos bailando antes de cada pelea, que dices, hecho?

Mmm, hecho –agron acepta y luego de una larga rutina de entrenamiento se prepararon

**(N/A: Aquí hay un video de las batallas de atom en la película ya saben que hacer)**

watch?v=Fqz0Y41AVjQ

Luego de una batalla un ave aparece y les dice algo a los chicos que los impresiona.

Hola, quisiera invitarlos en nuestra arena en el Estadio Morumbi en São Paulo –dijo el ave

Bien, wow espera, es una arena oficial de la liga de boxeo de Brasil –dijo agron con sorpresa

Si, aceptan? – dice el ave

Claro que aceptamos –dijeron los 4 en coro

**-En el Estadio Morumbi**

Los chicos estaban preparándose para la pelea, agron tenía el equipo de blu para prepararlo y blu, max y rafael estaban nerviosos. Luego vinieron todos sus amigos y familia por lo que se sorprendieron.

Chicos, que hacen aquí? –pregunta Rafael

Hemos oído cosas de esto, de que blu es boxeador y cuando oímos que estarían aquí, nos vinimos para acá –dijo kronc

Perla, que haces aquí? –pregunto blu

De seguro crees que vine aquí para prohibirte hacer esto –dijo perla- pero la verdad los 4 vinimos a apoyarte –dijo mostrando a los niños

Enserio? –dijo blu sorprendido

Ten suerte papá –dijo sky

Espero que no te lastimen –dijo luna

Hazlo trisas pa –dijo blu Jr.

Gracias hijos –dijo blu feliz

Donde está agron? –dijo nico al no verlo

Si, si él es tu entrenador por qué no está aquí? –dijo pedro haciendo sus pasos de hip hop

Fue a arreglar mi armadura –dijo blu

Ya llegue, wow chicos no los esperábamos, les dijeron que vinieran? –pregunto agron y los chicos negaron con la cabeza

Bueno como quedo? –dijo blu

Pues mira –dijo agron y saco la armadura que estaba toda nueva y restaurada con pintura nueva, los toques en llamas eran mas brillantes y tenia unos toques de carnaval (unas plumas anaranjadas de agron en el cuello, brillantina en las llamas para dar efecto de fuego real, unos aretes en el casco sujetados por un hilo azul y por último piedras preciosas en el area del pecho (o como le dicen en el boxeo, zona media))

Wow –dijeron todos en coro

Si lo sé –dijo agron- yo dije lo mismo al verla

Ahí aparece un ave.

Han sido invitados a la suit lemkova, síganme por favor –dijo el ave

Lo siento que dijo, me lo repite? –dijo agron

Suit lemkova, la suit del dios del trueno –dijo el ave

Sí, claro –dijo agron- iremos a la suit del campeón

**-En la suit lemkova**

Había mucha gente incluyendo a tak mashido, todos estaban sorprendidos.

Este lugar ta más grande que el club –dijo nico

Apuesto que todas las aves de Rio caben aquí –dijo pedro

Tranquilícense –dice kronc

Caballeros soy farra lemkova –dijo saludando

Hola soy agron y él es… -dijo agron

Y él es el gran tak mashido –dice farra interrumpiéndolo

Oh, no lo creo es tak mashido –dice max

Tienen una pelea muy importante esta noche así que seré franca –dijo farra- deseo comprar la armadura de su amigo el azul

Espere que? –dijo blu con cara de "WHAT?"

Tu armadura sería un buen entrenamiento para chris, ofrezco R$20000 por la armadura y no te preocupes tu no la llevaras puesta cuando chris entrene –dijo farra

No está en venta –dijo blu de forma autoritatoria y todos lo miraron de sorpresa

Escucha bien guacamayo, en 15 min. subirás al ring con "twin citties", 2 feroces y rudos boxeadores, así que escucha mi oferta durara hasta que suene la campana –dijo farra

Gracias y seré claro, no está en venta, ni hoy, ni nunca –dijo blu y todos se fueron

Oye blu, que paso halla dentro? –dijo agron enojado

Piénsalo tú, por qué quiere la armadura del ave fénix? –Dijo blu- porque con ella soy diferente a otros boxeadores

Si eres diferente, eres pequeño y débil y terminaras como Rafael –dijo agron señalando a Rafael

Soy un boxeador, tu me enseñaste a boxear, eso vale mucho –dijo blu

Si, es lo que creo –dijo agron- creo que vale R$20000

Agron, di lo que quieras, pero no la voy a vender –dijo blu y termino la discusión

Dirigiéndose a su cabina a blu lo golpea un bola de raspado.

Órale, quien hizo eso? –dijo blu mirando a todas partes

Valla, valla, pero si es nuestro guacamayo teto favorito –dijo una voz femenina

Conozco esa voz –dijo blu- ay, no es cierto

Ahí aparecieron alice y chloe para molestarlo. **(N/A: Para los que no sepan quienes son alice y chloe son las aves que molestan a blu al inicio de la película "Rio" y son gansas canadienses)**

Oigan creí que me había librado de Uds. cuando me mude a Rio -dijo blu

Yerba mala nunca muere mascota, jajaja –dice chloe

Oye gansa, soy la única que puede decirle mascota –dijo perla

Y quien es ella? –dijo alice

Ella es perla, mi esposa –dijo blu abrazándola

Ella es tu esposa? –dijeron las 2 en coro y a la vez de sorpresa

Si –dijo perla

Y estos 3 polluelos son nuestros hijos -dijo blu y aparecen sus hijos frente a ellos

ellos son sus hijos? -dijeron con mas sorpresa

Si -dijo blu

Lo siento nena por casarte con el, jajaja –dijo chloe y las 2 rieron

Y a Ud. pequeños por salir de los genes de un fracasado, JAJAJAJA -dijeron y rieron mas fuerte

Puedo torturarlas? –pregunto perla enojada por lo que les dijo a ella y a sus hijos

Quien te detiene –dijo blu y perla las ataco

Luego de 2 min perla las dejo en paz.

Bueno si es todo lo que quieren pueden irse –dijo blu entre risas

De hecho no, vinimos a decirte que pelearas con nuestros hermanos Andrés y Harrison y te van a destruir –dijo alice

Oye no es ilegal pelear con 2 pájaros a la vez? –dijo blu

No si comparten el mismo cuerpo –dijo alice

A que te refieres? –dijo blu con los ojos muy abiertos

No recuerdas hace 14 años cuando peleaste con twin citties? –dijeron las 2 de coro

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día normal en Minnesota y unos pequeños blu linda fueron al parque a jugar, linda dejo a blu en la caja de arena para jugar en lo que ella iba con sus amigas a los columpios.

Bien blu, quédate aquí y diviértete, volveré en 2 minutos –dijo linda y se fue

Blu paseaba por el lugar hasta que vio un grupo de polluelos unidos y fue a ver qué pasaba ahí.

Vengan niños y niñas quien se anima a pelear con twin citties, nadie –dijo un polluelo que hacía de presentador

Ahí una pequeñas alice y chloe vieron a blu y decidieron humillarlo frente a todos.

El quiere –dijo alice tomando a blu del ala

Que yo quiero que? –dijo blu confundido

Mmm, jugar con mis hermanos –le contesto

Ah, bueno entonces, si –dijo blu y entro en el circulo

Cómo te llamas niño? -dijo el pequeño presentador

Blu –dijo el pequeño blu

Muy bien, de este lado bluuuuuu! –dijo y muchos abuchearon y pocos aplaudieron

Que pasa aquí? –pregunto blu muy confundido

Ya veras? –dijo el presentador

Y de este lado los campeones, twin cittieeeeeees! –dijo y blu se quedo paralizado al ver que era lo que venía hacia él, un ganso canadiense de 2 cabezas

Que te paso? –dijo blu

Dirás que nos paso? –dijo Andrés

Tuve un accidente y quede paralitico y para moverme otra vez pegaron mi cabeza en el cuerpo de mi hermano y ahora nos vemos así –dijo Harrison

Bien a pelear –dijo el presentador

Dijo pelear, pero yo no…auch –blu no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque los 2 lo golpearon

Levántate y pelea –dijeron los 2 de coro, blu se levanto y de nuevo lo dejaron inconsciente

El presentador conto hasta 10 hasta que declaro a los chicos ganadores, pero luego linda aparece.

Blu, que te hicieron, no dejare que esas aves te molesten otra vez –dijo linda y se fueron a su casa

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora recuerdo Harrison tenía un problema y pegaron su cabeza al cuerpo de su hermano y me derrotaron en esa pelea –dijo blu saliendo de sus recuerdos

Si y te van a destruir –dijo chloe y se fueron las 2

Agron estoy nervioso, ellos ya me derrotaron y lo harán otra vez –dijo blu

Tranquilo conmigo aquí derrotarías hasta a chris, tu ten confianza –dijo agron tranquilizándolo

**-En la pelea**

Damas y caballeros –dijo el presentador- esta noche, la carrera hacia el campeonato de peso plumas, en la CD. de São Paulo en el Estadio Morumbi –dice y todos aplauden- en el primer combate preliminar de esta noche el tirano de 2 cabezas TWIN CITTIES- y luego entran unos Andrés y Harrison más grandes y fuertes- y el rival de twin citties, en su primera pelea profesional, el novato salido de la nada, EL AVE FENIX –dice y luego entran blu, Rafael y max bailando hasta llegar al ring, el publico al ver a blu con su armadura remodelada y brillante decían en sus mentes "mírenlo esta prendido en llamas" y perla al ver lo atractivo que se veía se ruborizo un poco.

Ten suerte amigo –dijo Rafael

Gracias –dice blu y ve venir al réferi

Listos! –Dice el réferi a los gansos y ellos suben la guardia- listo! –ahora se lo dice a blu

Guardia arriba –dice agron por el auricular y blu le hace caso

Peleadores listos empiecen! –dice y se va

**(N/A: Aquí está el video de la película, ya saben que hacer)**

watch?v=iI7sYznZ52A

Al finalizar la pelea max tomo el micrófono y dijo:

Farra lemkova, en lugar de comprar la armadura de mi amigo y usar su fortuna para controlar el deporte, porque no darle una oportunidad al pequeño, de que nos dé esa oportunidad de sorprendernos –dijo y todos aplaudieron- no quieren ver a alguien de abajo luchar en el campeonato peso plumas –todos volvieron a aplaudir- desafiamos a chris a una pelea, donde quieran, cuando quieran y a la hora que quieran, solo llámenos y ahí estaremos!

**-En Óleo**

Pasados uno meses en Óleo agron, blu, Rafael y max entraron en una selva.

Que hacemos aquí? –pregunto max- es farra, te llamo cierto? Combatiremos al dios del trueno?

Esto no tiene nada que ver, estuve pensando mucho en esto y no… -dijo agron pero una voz femenina lo interrumpió

Max? –dijo la voz que resulto der de debra- ay max te extrañe tanto

Que está haciendo ella aquí? –le pregunta max a agron

Es mejor que te vayas con ella –le dice a max

Agron estos días fueron buenos y se te ocurre decidir que acaben? –Dijo max- estamos bien dile que se valla, blu es buen peleador, con el dinero de las peleas iniciaremos una mejor vida –dijo tratando de convencerlo- agron no me dejes

Es que… -agron no pudo decir nada

Agron las cosas van bien, te lo suplico, no –dijo max casi llorando

No, no, no –dijo agron

No me dejes, no me dejes –dijo soltando lagrimas

No, créeme niño es mejor que te quedes, lo sé –dijo algo triste- crees que sabes que es correcto, pero eres muy joven no lo sabes, mírame, créeme ella tiene tu custodia legal, que quieres que haga? Dime qué quieres que haga? –le dice y max sale de ahí

Debra va por él y marvin le da el dinero pero lo rechaza, mientras debra estaba intentando convencer a max que estaba dentro de la cabina.

Que sucede? –pregunta agron apareciendo

No quiere hablar conmigo así que gracias por eso agron –dijo ella- voy a esperar en el auto del dueño de marvin

Como sea –le dijo y fue con max que empacaba- si no quieres hablar bien, yo lo hare, dime qué esperas que diga, lo lamento? No, te lo dije, desde el principio te dije que sucedería y tu decidiste arriesgarte, y ahora qué? –continuo hablando- creíste que tu, yo, Rafael y blu desde ahora estaríamos juntos? así no funciona –y continuo- no tu, tu olvidaste quien era yo –paro y continuo llorando- necesitas algo mas, que a mí –luego max se iba- puedes decir algo por favor? Lo intente, si? Que mas quieres de mi?

Quiero que pelees por mí, eso es lo que siempre quise –dice y luego se va con su tía

**-De regreso en Rio**

Agron seguía deprimido, igual blu y Rafael, tomaron caminos separados y blu y rafael se fueron con sus familias. Agron fue con payley.

Dejaste a max –dijo ella

Fue lo mejor para todos, marvin y debra tienen dinero, lo pueden cuidar –dijo agron

Recuerdas su mirada agron? Así veía yo a mi padre, daría todo por verlo –dijo payley

El fue una gran ave, él estuvo de tu lado desde el primer día, pero a max lo abandone, cuando nació me dio pánico –dijo

Pero algo hubiera sido mejor que nada –dijo payley

No sé donde iniciar –dijo agron

Si sabes –dijo payley

Ambos se besaron

Me tengo que ir –dijo rompiendo el beso

Por un beso viajaste tanto? –dijo ella

Lo vale –dijo y se fue

En el nido de los guacamayos azules blu le contaba a sus hijos de todas sus peleas y ellos prestaban atención a cada parte, hasta que agron apareció.

Oye amigo quiero enmendar las cosas, pero necesito de tu ayuda – dijo con la armadura en sus patas. Blu miro a perla y ella asintió con la cabeza

Entonces vamos por Rafael y a darle –dijo blu yéndose con agron

Con Rafael, bueno el también conto las peleas y los chicos aparecieron.

Oye bailarin, nos concedes esta piesa? -dijeron blu y agron apareciendo

Sera un placer –dijo feliz y yendo con ellos

**-En ****Óleo**

Los chicos fueron a una mansión en donde tocaron la puerta y agron le dijo a los chicos que se escondieran hasta que el les dijera, cosa que hicieron y luego debra y max abrieron.

Ya lo sabes no puedes venir sin antes avisar –dijo debra

Lo sé, tu conservas la custodia es tuyo y sé que he cometido mucho errores, pero quiero enmendar las cosas –dijo agron y luego va con max- oye lo lamento

A eso vienes? A decir que lo lamentas? –dijo max

No, en parte sí, pero no, quiero que sepas que si te escuche y que se que la pasaste mal y que no estuve ahí, perdóname y quiero que sepas que voy a pelear –dijo agron y chasqueo los dedos de sus garras y salieron blu y Rafael- conseguimos la pelea

Qué? –dijo max

Bueno tú conseguiste la pelea –se corrigió y fue con debra- que dices debra, nos dejaras pelear juntos?

Una noche –dijo ella

Eso es todo lo que quiero –dijo y fue con max- van a despedazarlo, pero hay que caer con clase, que dices? –dice y luego acepta

**-En Brasilia**

Todos se estaban preparando la pelea, luego de mucho preparativo y de baile todos estaban en el ring y solo quedaron adentro blu y chris.

Atencion sera una pelea con duracion de 5 rounds por el campionato de la liga de boxeo de pajaros de Brasil -dijo el presentador- en la esquina a mi izquierda el retador, el ave fénix –dijo el presentador

Presume –dijo agron en el auricular y blu obedece

Y en la esquina a mi derecha el campeón, el dios del trueno –dice y luego chris muestra sus músculos

**(N/A: Aqui esta el video ya saben que hacer)**

watch?v=w4_x0LXdo48

Al finalizar la pelea nombran a blu nuevo campeón de la liga de boxeo de pájaros de Brasil **(N/A: En la película esto no pasa pero esta es mi historia)**

Agron –dijo debra llegando al lugar

Si? –dijo agron

Estuve pensando y decidí que max se quede contigo –dijo y los 2 se ponen felices **(N/A: Agron y max)**

Gracias –dijeron los dos

Pero cuídalo bien –dijo seria

Dalo por hecho –dijo agron

A blu le daban el cinturón de campeón, perla lo abrazo y se besaron apasionadamente, luego sus hijos se lanzaron sobre el abrazándolo y chris lo felicito y se hicieron amigos, luego cuenta que todas las invenciones de tak mashido son sus títeres, que son como hexoesqueletos que el controla con controles y se lo llevan unas aves y también a farra.

Bueno que tal si celebramos? –dijo Rafael

Todavía no –dijo blu- quiero ver a alguien

**-En el Crash Palace**

Todos fueron al crash palace y blu se enfrento a midas (nigel) y de 3 golpes lo venció. **(N/A: No creyeron que dejaría a nigel salirse con la suya, o si?)**

Ahora si vamos a celebrar –dijo blu y todos se fueron al club a celebrar

**FIN**

**Bueno este fue mi primer fic. espero que les haya gustado. Dejen un review**

**Si se preguntan que fue de los demas personajes: andres y harrison (twincitties) se hicieron amigos de blu y le dijeron que si alice y chloe lo molestaban ellas pagarian, payley y agron se casaron y ambos ahora crian a max, nigel (midas) luego de ser derrotado por blu se fue de Rio y no se volvio a saber de él, chris (el dios del trueno) aun sigue en el boxeo pero ya no con la armadura de tak mashido y el y blu son amigos y por ultimo tak mashido y farra lemkova fueron enserrados en jaulas y llevados a mexico a una "zona especial" donde seran torturados por el resto de sus dias.**


	2. chapter 2

**Escena post créditos**

En un lugar de San Leandro había un grupo de aves, entre ellos estaba rick, el gallo que aposto con agron en la pelea con black thunder.

Rick, te tengo noticias –dijo otro gallo

De que se trata? –pregunto rick

La liga de Brasil tiene un nuevo campeón –dijo el gallo- un guacamayo azul, su nombre es blu, pero le dicen el ave fénix

Y eso que me importa? –pregunto rick

Que su entrenador es agron –dijo el gallo

Qué? –dijo rick sorprendido- agron logro entrenar a un ave que se volvió campeón?

Si, ahora vive en rio de janeiro y formo una familia –dijo el gallo

Pues me las va a pagar por no cumplir su trato –dijo rick

Y como? –pregunto el gallo

Con la ayuda de un amigo –dijo y de entre las aves aparece ambush (el cuervo que peleo con black thunder), con una nueva armadura blanca y resistente- el nos ayudara

Y créanme –dijo ambush en tono maligno- el va a caer

FIN

**CREDITOS**

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Agron. **Personaje principal, padre de max y entrenador de blu.

**Max. **Hijo de agron, el encuentra la armadura de blu, vendido por agron a su tia para comprar la armadura de noisy boy.

**Blu (el ave fenix).** Mejor llamado "el ave fenix", amigo de agron y actual campeón de la liga de boxeo de pájaros de Brasil.

**Rafael (noisy boy). **Amigo de blu, fue noisy boy por poco tiempo, derrotado por nigel (midas) en su 1º pelea y dejado herido.

**Chris (el dios del trueno). **Antiguo campeón de la liga de boxeo de pájaros de Brasil, derrotado por blu y se vuelven amigos.

**Tak mashido. **Fabricador de la armadura de "el dios del trueno" y la de "noisy boy", sus invenciones resultaron ser exoesqueletos que el controlaba con controles, principal antagonista.

**Farra lemkova. **Manager de chris, y amiga de tak mashido, sub antagonista.

**Debra. **Tia y tutora de max, al final deja a max con agron.

**Marvin. **Esposo de debra, el le da a agron el dinero que uso para comprar la armadura de noisy boy.

**Andrés y Harrison (twin citties).** Gemelos que tuvieron que ser operados para que Harrison recuperara el movimiento, hermanos de alice y chloe y amigos de blu.

* * *

**Agradecimientos a:**

**La película "gigantes de acero".** Gracias por la idea.

**Carliz97. **Su fic "vida y amor en la selva" fue el primero que leí de todo fanfiction y fue lo que me hizo unirme a la comunidad.

* * *

**Extras:**

Los personajes de rio no me pertenecen, solo los que yo hice. si les gusto esto los invito a ver mi arte en deviant art, phoenix-bird-blu . deviantart (todo junto).

Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.


End file.
